gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Celestial Being
The Observers The definitional used for the Observers is wrong in this article. The Observers refer to the parlimentary body used to make large decisions as a counterbalance to Veda. It refers to the body that Alejandro presented the Gundam Throne decision to. The job of the Observers is to observe Veda and act as a human representative to the decision making since one of Veda's weakness is that it is a computer devoid of emotions as well as human thought. While Veda makes all of the major decisions, the Observers can pass their own acts and even veto Veda decision if they have a unanimous vote, which include removing certain members of CB like they tried to do in the past or even accepting the new Gundam Thrones as part of the "Celestial Being" family. The only known observers are Alejandro and Laguna. Besides, the members of this body have all been eliminated by Ribbons by S2 time. Leif and the rest are all agents of Veda so to speak but their not part of the "Observers" council body. The article section on this needs to be reconfigured because members of the "Observers" council are being lumped with agents from other departments here. -SonicSP 00:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It seems like their suggesting the Innovades (those who observe humanity for Veda) with the "Observers" council. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 00:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Wasn't the purpose of 6 comrades to replace the Observers? Someone kinda posted it as translation after Leif gathered the 6 comrades. It'll be great if you ask those who can understand Japanese about this. --Bronx01 02:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't remember this but it would be nice if somebody can find the translation your talking about. Regardless, the Observers organization is pretty much toast to my knowledge. Even if the 6 comrades were meant to replace the Observers, I still havent heard of them actually being inaugurated into the same Observers organization. Besides, replacing an exact duty doesn't mean that you adopt the same organizational name unless it did state so. -SonicSP 07:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::search for furato's take :::search for Good Haro's take :::Them being referred as new Observer should be enough. If there is something new, it could have been added into the summaries, but there wasn't anything, so we could assume it's the same thing. The only thing that could disprove this is for someone to actually read the manga and say otherwise. I am still waiting for someone to volunteer :) --Bronx01 16:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay then, that seems enough to me. Still, I think it would be nice if we can differentiate the new Observers and the old ones, at least in terms of order and description. -SonicSP 23:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Problem is...we don't know the names of any of the other observers besides Alejandro (since Wang and Hong Long were agents). So we can assume that the observers have changed throughout the centuries that CB's been around, so why not keep them togethersGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 00:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::The difference would be the makeup, the six comarades were meant to be the new ones but only after the elimination and disbandment of the old group so it makes them different. I still think Ribbons should be removed though since he's not part of the six comrades. -SonicSP 02:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::They're still a part of the same group with the same objective. Which is why I put them all in the Template box under the category of Agents, Observers and others. Because there was nowhere else to put Sky and E.A. And Bronx I can't read the scantlations for 00AGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, they're just Japanese/Chinese scans. I did write it down, right? ... :Anyway, Ribbons as an observer... I'll say he's not, but somewhere I kinda see him lump together with observers and agents... I guess not. --Bronx01 02:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Speaking of Ribbons, I see that EA Ray is listed as a scientist and engineer as well, do we have the source for this? If it's just the movie, I don't see seeing Aeolia alone qualifies to list him as one. -SonicSP 04:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I was the one who added it to E.A. Ray's page (not here though). I kind of found that info somewhere in japanese sites. I'll inform you when I got hold of it. --Bronx01 05:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll just leave it there ATM. Any chance it''s from the dengeki databook Dav7d2 just posted in the movie page? cos there's a profile section there for EA Ray and young Aeolia. -SonicSP 06:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Beats me. I tried comparing the characters here and there, but there's no results. I haven't seen any (willing) translator online recently too. 'Should have made our life a bit easier. ::::About what I got on E.A. Ray, the info is all over the place. Three things that are for sure 1) Ribbons DNA donor (novels) 2) Aeolia's friend (novel and movie) and 3) His name is Eternal Alan Ray (new year special screening (?) and wiki jump on it too). Loose infos are 1) Aeolia's chess companion 2) 21 century scientist 3) renown genius :/ --Bronx01 06:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Software gag Anyone else notice that the Customer Parts, Sales Orders, Purchase Parts and Inventory gag is visible during Marute and Trans-Am burst as well as the Quantum System? I also believe it's visible during Raiser system meaning this joke runs from at least S2. http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trans-burst_raiser.jpg http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quantum_system.jpg http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Marut_system.jpg http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:00_Raiser_System.jpg http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Raiser_System.jpg It's hard to find any high-res shots from S1 but I suspect this joke is somewhere in there. Anyone got any info on this? "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 14:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC)